concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
George Michael 25 Live Tour
25 Live (also known as the 25th Anniversary Tour) was a concert tour by English singer/songwriter George Michael. The tour was the most commercially successful tour of 2006–2007 in Europe, grossing over $200 million, with positive reviews from music critics. The 106 tour shows were performed in 41 countries and seen by 1.3 million fans across the globe. It was Michael's first tour in over 15 years. The tour, running for 50 dates, began in Barcelona on 23 September and was intended to end at Wembley Arena in London in December, but—due to great feedback from fans—continued into 2007 providing more gigs throughout Europe, concluding in Belfast. The tour is described as "a celebration of his 25-year career in music", and was accompanied by a Greatest Hits album, released in late 2006. The news of the tour came amid increased media speculation about Michael's personal life, in particular, his drug use and sex life. After the success of the autumn leg, new shows were added for summer 2007, in large arenas and stadiums. Pop star Sophie Ellis-Bextor was announced as the supporting act for six of the eight UK shows. She did not open the show at Wembley Stadium as Michael was the first artist ever to play in the new stadium. On 25 March 2008, a third Leg of the 25 LIVE Tour was announced for North America. This leg included 21 dates in the United States and Canada. This was Michael's first tour of North America in 17 years. The tour coincided with the release of his new Greatest Hits album on 1 April 2008. The tour ended with two concerts at Earls Court in London named "The Final Two". Wham! fans would recognize the reference to Wham!'s last gig at Wembley Stadium in London in 1986, The Final. Another final concert was later announced. The concert was held in Copenhagen, Denmark, on 30 August and called The Final One. Australian dates were added in November 2009, involving stops in Perth, Sydney, and later Melbourne in February/March 2010. Ticket sales in the UK and Europe were brisk. Within two hours of initial sales, 240,000 tickets were snatched up by eager fans. First to sell out were UK shows in London's Wembley Arena and Earls Court as well as Birmingham's NEC Arena and Manchester MEN Arena. The Manchester show sold out within minutes, and the two 25 Live dates added to the venue were sold out by lunchtime. To meet demand, 14 gigs were added to the tour, including three additional shows in London alone. Michael's dates around Europe were met with equally extraordinary enthusiasm. In Norway, the Oslo show at the Oslo Spektrum sold out in an hour and a half. In Copenhagen, 49,000 tickets sold out at the Parken Stadium in just three hours. The first Rotterdam concert at Ahoy Rotterdam arena sold out in a mere six minutes, and the second saw tickets vanish in 16 minutes. In fact, a third Rotterdam show was added by popular demand that also sold out in 16 minutes. This unprecedented response has stood out as the fastest sell of tickets ever experienced by Barrie Marshall, whose London-based promotion firm, Marshall Arts Limited, has been promoting shows for 30 years. The 25 Live tour broke several ticket sales records, most notably in Copenhagen. Michael's concert at Parken Stadium sold over 50,000 tickets in the matter of minutes, shattering the previous ticket sales record at the venue, formerly held by U2. In North America, although ticket sales weren't fast as they were in Europe, every venue was sold out in time for the concert. For a period of 25 hours during the week leading up to the Los Angeles show on 25 June 2008, tickets were sold for a promotional price of $25 (down from $95) in celebration of George Michael's birthday, 25 June 1963. All the tickets for the Final Two shows in London and the Finale One show in Denmark where sold out in 2 hours. Ticket sales for the Australian leg were also brisk, the concerts in Perth at the 25,000 seat Burswood Dome and the 42,000 seat Sydney Football Stadium both being sellouts. On 11 June 2008, two dates were added, titled "The Final Two", taking place in Earls Court, London on 24 and 25 August 2008. These concerts were filmed for a 25 LIVE DVD release entitled "Live in London". On 30 June 2008, Michael announced one more last show in Copenhagen at Copenhagen's Parken Stadium on 30 August. This special performance, entitled "The Final One", allowed Michael to say "thank you" to his loyal fans, not only in Scandinavia, but also across Europe. On 1 November 2008, Michael announced another last concert. This time it was held at the Mohammed Bin Zayed Stadium on 1 December 2008, in Abu Dhabi, UAE. It was the first event to be held at the new stadium and was billed as the biggest concert ever held in the UAE. It was also his first concert in the Middle East. The event also helped to launch National Day celebrations and an outdoor extravaganza of fireworks and lasers gave fans a spectacular and unforgettable experience. Personnel The band George Michael – vocals Chris Cameron – musical director/arranger Lea Mullen – percussion Phil Palmer – guitars Andy Hamilton – sax, keyboards, Ewi Steve Walters – bass Mike Brown – guitars Carlos Hercules – drums Graham Kearns – guitars Luke Smith – keyboards Shirley Lewis – backing vocals Jay Henry – backing vocals Lincoln Jean-Marie – backing vocals Lori Perry – backing vocals Sharon Perry – backing vocals Lucy Jules – backing vocals Management and production Michael Lippman – artist manager Andy Stephens – artist manager Ken Watts – tour director Lisa Johnson – assistant tour director Looloo Murphy – GM tour manager Sharon Ashley – band tour manager Ronnie Franklin – security consultant Mark Spring – production manager Di Eichorst – production coordinator Scott Chase – stage manager James Kelly – show manager Willie Williams – video staging designer and director Vince Foster – set and lighting design and operator Gary Bradshaw – front of house sound Andy Bramley – video director Simeon Niel-Asher – Osteopath Barrie Marshall and Doris Dixon – agents Promoters Belgium – Live Nation Denmark – DKB & Motor France – Interconcerts Germany – Peter Rieger Konzertagentur Greece – Cosmote Netherlands – MOJO Concerts Hungary – Live Nation Hungary (previously Multimedia Concerts) Ireland – Aiken Promotions Italy – D'Alessandro E Galli Norway – Gunnar Eide Spain – Sagliocco Group Sweden – EMA Telstar Switzerland – Good News UK – Marshall Arts USA – Live Nation Australia – Paul Dainty 25 Live Tour features the first time a 3000 piece LED screen has been used. 25 Live Tour features a three dimensional video wall. The video screen isn't just a backdrop to the stage, it also lies on the stage surface. Paul McCartney used a similar concept in his 2005 US Tour. 25 Live tour features the first time that motion tracking comes from the artist to video. 25 Live Tour features the first time 490 frequency channels are transmitted to the audio mixing board, producing dynamic, richer sound for the performance 25 Live Tour features the first time that on-screen visuals respond to the musicians performing.